


Shedding Blood

by Serabelus



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Coping, Cops, Games, Gen, Hospitalization, Hunted, M/M, Mind Games, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, car, kelp, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albedo has tortured Ben for years. Yet why then is Ben free now? What twisted reason is there after all these years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you enjoy this tune?

**Author's Note:**

> Ben/Albedo Ben/Kevin male/male rape non-con infliction pain psychological abuse physical abuse... The list goes on, people, the list goes on.

_-All we ever knew or know was given to us by another, that is why life is such a painful tragedy or a lovely romance-_

 

The knife easily cut through his skin across his inner thighs. A small moan was granted access to leave his throat as his head tilted to the side from the pain and feeling of his blood dripping down landing on the cold grimy concrete. Shuffling came from beside him as lips and a tongue trailed over the wound, lapping up the blood, before moving away waiting for the next wound to be carved into the soft pale flesh of the naked teen.

"High." The voice had a smirking tone to it as the teen made a cut, opposite leg, closer to the deep abrasion near his dick and torn hole. "Yeah, that's it." The voice leaned down, white hair touching the growing erection, as he lapped and sucked harshly on the wound. "Stomach."

The teen looked at the other, his eyes glazed over with pain and desire. A firm nod came as the hunting knife was placed at the tip of his six-pack and trailed down past his navel and to end a few inches from his waist line. The other, straddling the teens' legs, trailed his tongue along the wound, his hands soon following causing the teen beneath him to tremble when the fingers began pulling apart the skin.

"Neck." He commanded, pressing his hand against the stomach wound as trembling hands holding the knife raised to his throat and cut a thin deep line, not enough to kill, from ear to ear making a grim lunatic smirk cross the white haired teens face as he licked, bite down, and ripped the wound open for more red oozing blood to be swallowed by his hungry mouth.

"Wrist." The white haired teen pulled back watching how the skin beneath him paled. "Both." A small nod came as a response as the other did as told; blood dripped from the knife's handle as it was dropped to the ground.

He raised both hands to his lips kissing them as he wrapped his mouth around the wounds drinking the blood from the teen beneath him, whose growing erection was already pre-cuming. The hands dropped to the ground as the white haired teen's fingers teased the hardened flesh.

"How rough?" A whimper escaped the throat as a few drops of blood dripped from the blood drinking teen's mouth onto the floor. He didn't wait for an answer as he pushed his own member into the other causing him to buck and scream in pain.

The cut up teen lashed out before gripping the white haired teen's shoulders, nails digging into flesh, before looking into the red eyes. The grin looking down at him made tears trail down his face.

"Scream." The teen did as he was told as a horrifying scream left the others lips before silence, his mouth still opened to scream, before he gasped out for breath as something flashed in his vision. "What is my name?"

The other didn't respond to the red glowing eyes.

"My name." the sadistic grin grew as the other noticed the hunting knife rose to pierce his chest.

"Albedo." The other coughed out as the knife lowered slowly, gently, to cut into the others shoulder the name of his torturer.

"What is your name?" confusion wept passed the eyes as they closed trying to remember.

He had forgotten his name in the years he had been with 'him', even that amount of time was something he didn't know.

"Your name." the blade rose ready to strike.

"I don't have one." The grin returned as he nodded.

"That's right, you haven't been given one." The blade trailed down the air to rest on the others cheek. "I'll give you a name." the blade nicked the flesh. "Benjamin Tennyson." Both nodded.

"Ben." Again they both nodded.

"Ben Tennyson," the one below Albedo stated. "That's my name."

"Good." Albedo dropped down kissing Ben's lips. "Now you have to go." Confusion again drifted over the face of Ben as he stared up into the red eyes. "You have a family meeting, a family that I picked out for you." A jolt of happiness erupted from Ben's chest at the thought of finally being given a family.

"When-." He was stopped as the lips were against his own.

"Don't talk." The knife was placed in Ben's hands. "Hip." Ben responded with the slicing of his flesh. "Forehead." The tip dug into the middle of Ben's eyes and jaggedly went up. "Bottom of your feet." Albedo moved for this one as Ben carved circles into his own feet. "Calves."

"Shins." His voice echoed in the silence as the teen submitted again.


	2. My life in Your Hands

-Pain and Misery got married and their children ruled the world with two grins and blood soaked clothes-

 

The first sound of panic was the sound of clattering metal on the linoleum floor at the shock of one of the cops when the teen, naked and covered in cuts and bruises, walked in through the door at three in the morning in the devoid traffic and inactive part of the day in Bellwood.

A gun quickly shot up into the air as the male teen raised both hands, one pointing a knife at each of them. The man raised his gun higher pointing at the teens leg instead of the floor, "Drop the knife!" he shouted.

 

The teen looked at it before back at the cop, he tilted his head as his hands fell to his side the knife also crashing against the floor.

 

"Kid," the cop who had demanded the knife to be dropped moved forward kicking it backwards away from the unresponsive boy. "You okay?" he wasn't sure how bad the wounds were but the more he inspected them from his slow creep toward the stock still teen made him positive it was bad for this amount of blood. "Phil, call an ambulance, now."

 

Phil nodded as he picked up his phone dialing the memorized number while the other cop continued to walk forward, others waiting patiently to make sure nothing happened to either hurt the cop or the teen.

 

"Hey, my name's-."

 

"Luke." The teen's eyes swept from the blood on the floor up to the stunned cops. "I was told to talk to you." Luke looked into green eyes and gulped. "Why are you gaping at me?"

 

Phil hung up as he looked at the boy and Luke nervously, "They said they'd be here soon, but there is a major traffic jam." Luke nodded as he snapped his fingers making a few of the cops realize that the teen was shivering from lack of blood or the cold of winter having been walking in the deep snow and still fresh blood dripping from the wounds from his naked body.

 

"What's your name?" Luke asked after someone handed him a thick wool grey blanket which he proceeded to drape over the teen.

 

"Ben… Benjamin Tennyson." Ben tilted his head with a small empty smile. A few cops began gathering things to help Ben while some worked on getting a background check running on the name.

 

"Do you mind if I patch you up, Ben?" Luke was handed the kit while two other cops, Phil was one of them, stood behind him in order to help.

 

"I don't mind… I was told to listen to you." Luke nodded as he opened the kit and guided Ben over to a chair, his chair, and sat him down.

 

"Who told you that?" Luke pressed for an answer while the three cops worked on cleaning and binding the wounds to their best.

 

"Albedo." The room grew silent as all cops turned to stare up into the boy's emotionless face. "He said 'Luke will help you, only listen to him; say only my name if he asks'." Ben repeated the words before he leaned back into the chair. "I'm tired."

 

"Yeah, but I need you stay awake, okay, Ben?" Ben nodded weakly as Luke finished his stomach wound, the neck and head wound were dealt with by Phil while the wrists were done by the other cop.

 

"Shit, I knew that bastard was disgusting but… look at the kid!" Luke nodded to the whispered voice.

 

"Ben?" Ben lifted his head to look at Luke. "Do you have any other wounds?" Ben nodded. "Where?" thin pale fingers trailed across his inner thighs and pointed to the others. Luke gritted his teeth and he looked at the other two, both knew what they'd find when dealing with that sick killer, although this was their first time having a living victim from Albedo.

 

Luke pulled the teen's legs apart and he gasped as the bites and cuts, along with the fact that the teen was raped (countless times) violently. Swallowing the bile rising he worked on cleaning the blood away, putting some antiseptic on the wounds, and bounded them tight enough that they wouldn't cut off blood circulation.

 

It had taken them an hour to bandage the wounds before Luke deemed that they must have gotten all the severe ones. He was also beginning to worry about the lack of response from the teen as his eyes swam beneath the fog covering his face.

 

"Ben!" he snapped as the teen's eyes closed before jolting up to look into Luke's worried gaze, several other cops were rushing forward hoping Ben didn't fall under 'Death's cape'.

 

"I 'ake." He slurred. "'ired." Luke nodded as he gently patted the unwounded shoulder.

 

"Yeah, but you have to wait for the ambulance and EMT's to arrive to take care of you, okay?" Ben turned his head narrowing his eyes as his lips pulled back to show his teeth. "Ben?"

 

"I won't!" he screamed kicking his legs, his heel hitting Luke's chin. "I won't! WON'T!" The cops looked shocked as Luke hit the floor hard on his back until he pushed himself up and practically pinned Ben in the chair.

 

"Calm down!" he shouted causing the screaming teen to pause opened mouth to look into Luke's fearful brown eyes. "Calm down." He said again in a less fierce tone. "What 'won't' you do?"

 

Ben hiccuped as he leaned forward, surprising them all, as he nuzzled wearily into the cops stiff shoulder. "I have to stay with Luke or Albedo will not like it." He weakly spoke before going limp.

 

"Where's that damn Ambulance!" Luke was frantic now as he felt the teen's weakening pulse.

 

"It's here!" Luke swiftly, with far too much ease than he liked, lifted Ben's body up and ran to meet the EMT's as they began pulling their equipment out.

 

"Hurry up and take us to the hospital!" he shouted as they looked stunned while they pushed all of it back into the emergency vehicle as Luke jumped in, protectively holding Ben to his chest, before the EMT's demanded him to place the thin form on the stretcher.


	3. In Bed, in trouble

-When one falls down, someone helps to pick up the pieces and pulls you to your feet, but when someone drags you down no one ever comes to save you-

Ben opened his eyes to stare at the sleeping form on the bed pulled next to him. He pulled at his wrist, still restraint, and he moaned out Luke's name. Said cop woke up startled before looking at Ben.

"Shit." He moved forward nearly falling out of the high bed just to get a doctor into the room. "Hey, he's awake." He turned back to stare into Ben's green acid eyes with a smile of relief.

It had been a week since Ben was brought in here, his wounds were healing nicely, and his parents had arrived over three times that week, once to identify that this was their son, and then for random visits. They never were good, Luke realized, when Carl Tennyson, Ben's dad, had asked if he and his wife could talk to their son alone, Luke had nodded. That had been their first time visiting and the reason Ben was cuffed to his bed. He had turned ballistic when he realized Luke wasn't in the room. He had reopened a few of the wounds, nearly chomped off his tongue, and he attacked his own father who tried to calm his boy down.

The doctors and cops decided that any visits were to be held with Luke in attendance; even his boss decided that this would be a good idea to keep him with Ben considering… After Ben's admittance into the hospital there had been a letter sitting on the bed waiting for him, Ben, and Luke written by the one who had started this 'game'.

"I'm thirsty." Ben brought Luke out of his thoughts causing the cop to nod and bring the straw to the younger's chapped lips. A few sips and Ben beamed, emotions finally returning almost as if he was given the 'okay'.

"How're you holding up?" Ben gave another warm smile. "I'll take that as a great, kid." he chuckled as he sat in the chair.

A knock on the door brought his attention to the doctor who smiled, "How's our survivor?"

"The usual, but he's smiling, so I hope that means he's getting better." The doctor nodded running a few tests before nodded as she turned.

"His vitals are normal." She made to leave before looking to the side. "Oh, Luke, Ben's cousin and friend arrived earlier; do you think Ben is up for visitors today?" Luke gave a small nod as he moved a little bit back, but still in view for Ben.

A teen, maybe a year older than Ben who was only sixteen, walked in with a girl, he knew instantly that this was Gwen Tennyson. Her eyes were identical to Ben's as she rushed forward tears in her emerald gaze as she called Ben's name.

The first thing Luke feared was Ben screaming or trying to lash out, but he didn't seem to do anything but freeze as if hoping that this would 'appease' someone.

"Shit, Ben, you look like hell." The boy spoke with a low threat and worry sitting in the chair Luke had earlier sat upon when he woke up and the doctor scanned over Ben.

"He doesn't talk much, erm…"

"Kevin." Luke nodded as the older black haired teen gave his name.

"Kevin." Luke moved to stand closer to the two teens as they watched their friend and cousin look warily between the two than to Luke as if hoping for some answers. "They know you, Ben." Ben gave a nervous look again. "This girl is Gwen, your cousin." Kevin and Gwen looked at Luke confused as to why he was explaining to Ben who they were. "This is Kevin, your friend."

"I don't like them." Ben gave another look at the two before closing his eyes. Kevin, Luke noticed, was beginning to look angered by Ben's words and growing silence while Gwen had broken down in sobs.

"Sorry, I think it is best if you two-." Luke started but was stopped as Kevin jumped to his feet and growled at Ben.

"Tennyson," he spat as the boy opened his eyes to stare into the black orbs of his friend. "What the hell is your problem?" Luke watched as Ben's lips pulled back and he rushed into action pulling Kevin and Gwen, with difficulty due to Kevin's strength, out the door before he heard Ben beginning to scream from being unable to see Luke.

"You are not going to be allowed back if you do that again, got that, Kevin." Luke turned and walked back into the room as two doctors rushed in after him.

Kevin looked down as Ben's screams died down a little, "What the hell did that bastard do to him, Gwen?" the girl didn't answer as she dropped down to her knees crying.


	4. Wounded Soul

-Days might heal wounds, but memories are gained through a great trial, but what trial is it that causes our memories to be so scared-

Ben couldn't sleep at all as he thought of how defensive Kevin became, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he actually remembered both Gwen and Kevin and it had surprised him because he didn't have anything before Albedo named him and allowed him to have a family. So in this odd situation he said the one thing that he hoped would make them realize that 'they were wrong'.

"You still awake, Ben?" Luke groaned out as he turned to face Ben's owl like eyes. "Get some sleep, kid, your body still needs it." Ben didn't seem to want to agree as his eyes showed that his mind still was working on something that troubled some part of him. "Fine, what is it?" Luke sat up, lying down would make him tired.

"I know them." Luke raised a brow. "Kevin and Gwen… I know I've never met them before in my life, but… I know them." Luke seemed to brighten at this though, only that fact that he slightly remembered them.

"Their your friends and family, Ben, from before Albedo took you five years ago." He wasn't sure what he was going to say now. "Ben, you have to realize that when everyone learned that Albedo, the mass rapist and murder, had taken you they all just put down that you were dead… You're the first to be alive after… after what that bastard does."

Ben wasn't sure what he was saying but he nodded. It didn't make sense with what Albedo had told him every day for as long as he could remember.

"Ben, go to sleep." Luke's voice was soothing enough for Ben to drift off.

-

Kevin knocked on the door waiting for Luke, the cop watching Ben's best friend, to open and talk to him. He wanted to know what had happened yesterday and what his friend must have gone through, no one would tell him anything.

"Oh, hi." Luke looked at him than at the bed with Ben on it. "What do you want?"

"I want answers." Luke, Kevin watched, narrowed his eyes as he gave a sigh resigning. "What happened to Ben yesterday?"

Luke didn't respond as he looked around the hospital than to close the door in Kevin's flustering face before opening it wide with a chair next to it. He seemed to desire to be close to Ben, Kevin wanted to know why more than ever now.

"He was confused; Kevin, Ben had a traumatic experience-." Kevin snapped that he already knew that. "His brain," Luke pushed with a little force, "made him forget and believed everything his captor told him… it was a coping method that might or might not go away." Luke gave a deep breath as he slouched in his chair.

"So… he might never return to the 'Ben' I knew five years ago?" Kevin felt the frantic rush of fear and guilt wash through his heart.

"He's been gone for five years enduring everything his captor made him do or did to him." Kevin leaned against the wall as Luke went on. "At that moment yesterday he had a spark that he knew you two; it frightened him and that must have been new to him."

"NEW!" Kevin spat out with a raised tone before lowering it down. "He was put through hell for all we know and just seeing his cousin and me made him scared-don't give me that bull, cop, got it!"

"Lower your tone, kid, and don't wake Ben up!" Snapped the cop and he spun out of his chair to slam Kevin's shoulder into the wall. "I've been at his side for this whole ordeal! Hell, I was fucking picked by that bastard to 'watch' over your friend until he decides whatever is on his mind that needs to be sorted out…"

Kevin watched as all the fight faded from Luke shoulders, "You didn't capture Ben's torturer?" he whispered. Luke chuckled a weak 'no' before he felt Kevin shake with fury. "He's still out there… still… you didn't stop him!" a hand flew to Kevin's mouth stopping him from speaking in a higher tone by Luke who hauled Kevin up a little straighter.

"Let me tell you something, Kevin, Ben came to us for some twisted game that bastard is planning." Kevin didn't do anything while the cop rant until he pulled back much calmer than before. "Kevin, why don't you go check on your friend, it could be good for him… but don't lose your temper or I won't permit you back, got it, kid?" Kevin's grin was child like as he rushed in and sat down, Ben still asleep, and he began talking about the most random things; Luke chuckled while listening in.

Kevin stayed far past the visiting time, but the doctors were stunned that even after Ben had woken up he allowed Kevin to refill him on what he had missed, and he was granted more time and chance to stay the night with Luke's word saying he'd make sure Kevin didn't rile up Ben like last time for the boy's health and mind.


	5. Finding Even Ground

-The mind is curious but deadly, it can cope with anything though it does it with strange and unnerving methods-

During the hours that had pasted Ben had grown fonder of Kevin's presence even starting a conversation with the other teen about what he did with his life and Luke was mildly stunned to learn that the teen owned and ran his own garage that was already popularly known, not by him but Phil told him that even the police used his shop for repairs, and Luke grew jealous that nothing mechanic or machine like had worked for him at the boys age… or even now.

"Yeah, I… I'm glad your back, Ben." Kevin stated as he messed up the hair that had grown far too long in the week since it was trimmed back upon entering the hospital. "Hey, cop, do you think he can eat something other than hospital food? … he's so thin." Luke pursed his lips in thought making Kevin snicker a little at the girlish look, before he turned and walked to the door looking for a doctor who worked on Ben's case.

"Ah, Ma'am." He called out spotting the main one that did checkups. "Is it okay if we give Ben some outside food?" the doctor didn't seem pleased with this but as she looked over the chart she gave a sigh of resignation.

"I think at the time being a small portion won't cause too much problems, but-!" she stressed out. "I don't want anything that is greasy, got it."

Ben perked up at this, all three noticed, as he gave a feline smile, "Can I have chili fries?" Kevin busted out laughing because that was the 'teen' thing to say, but the other two were more worried. Ben had only asked if he could eat small portions that were more considered leftovers from dinner or scraps from a meal.

"Why do you want that?" Luke asked with the doctor right at his heels stating. "I'm sorry, Ben, but chili fries are what I classy as Greasy." The look on his face dropped as he seemed to give up on the idea of actually eating at that point.

"Oh, okay… I'm not actually hungry anyways." Ben gave a small smile as he closed his eyes making it seem as if he was falling asleep.

"Shesh, doc, he looked happy as a four year old on Christmas and you strike him down with the words 'you got nothing'." Kevin glared as he slouched to the spot by Ben's bed, it was nearing seven and the smoothie place was nearly closing in an hour and a half; Kevin was sure Ben would love to have gone there at least once before 'who knew what' happened to him.

"Doctor," she interrupted Luke to ask him to call her Alicia. "Alicia, we both know his condition is getting worse, I think it would be a great idea to indulge and see if this helps him actually eat something for once instead of injected nutrition, please?" Alice seemed to agree with Luke's weak, but extremely given, argument.

"Fine, but I don't want my patent to be sick… we don't know what foreign food he's ingested over these five years." Luke seemed to frown at that, he knew of how hard it was for people to try something new and not get 'too' sick from it.

"Fine, I'll make it a small, does that work?" the doctor gave a small and fragile understanding nod before turning and calling to a doctor for a specific forum.

-Not all foods we can eat without fear of some form of death, take the off chance you might find out you'll never live again from it-

After half an hour of work, a few calls to the parents and one cousin, they decided that Luke would drive Ben, Kevin, and Gwen, barely dropped off by her cousin's parents, to the smoothing shack. The four in the car seemed to be on some high for each a different reason, color had returned in small measurements to Ben's face as he watched everything go by. Kevin and Gwen enjoyed seeing their friend/cousin extremely happy as if this was another trip from that horrid summer camping experience.

"So," Luke asked pulling into the parking lot and turning around with a pen in his hand the other holding paper. "I'll buy. So, what do you guys want." Kevin smirked as he ordered chili fries and a banana strawberry smoothie. Gwen just a plain strawberry smoothie before looking at Ben, as the others had.

"I'll have the chili fries… um, banana, avocado, and seaweed smoothie if they have it… if not what Kevin has…" Ben blushed slightly before returning his gaze to the outside world and watching the people give wide berth to the cop car with three people in the back of the tinted car which they could barely tell the faces.

"Alright…" Luke responded slowly with hesitance. "I'll see what I can do." Ben turned to give a smile before nodding.

"Thanks, Luke."

Elsewhere nearby the excited four sat Albedo as he leaned forward lazily while being supported upright by his knee from where he sat awkwardly on the bench all the while sipping a banana, avocado, and seaweed smoothie he loved so much… which Ben also loved so much and the chili fries which the two ate for the last five years twice a week before bed.

"Exactly as I planned." He sipped before realizing that the smoothie was gone. "It's a shame you only have so long, Ben, to figure out why I gave you this small amount of life back." He stood and left but soon it would be best not to come back; the clerk at the desk would surely find it funny that another person was requesting his desired smoothie if he did not accompany.

Yes, it would be a horrible loss, but one he could and always can live with until a new fetish came with the next victim.

"Or the same one, but I'll be ready for a new… love-lust between us."

Luke sighed as he came up to the counter, credit card in hand, and looked at the order. "One strawberry smoothie. One Banana strawberry smoothie. Two small chili fries… uh, by the off chance do you mix drinks?"

The woman behind the counter laughed as she nodded, "What type do you want?"

"Avacado, banana, and seaweed?" Luke looked to the left rubbing the back of his head. This was embarrassing.

"Wow, you're the second person to order that in the last half hour." The woman looked a bit taken back before she nodded turning around and beginning to get the ingredients.

Luke blinked a bit surprised, "What do you mean by that?" was it really… common of a smoothie? He wouldn't think so, it sounded disgusting to him.

"Oh, for the last five years we get the same man coming in here asking for two of them. He's always stating it is for his baby brother… He came in today and he bought one… we thought it was a bit… weird, but I guess his brother isn't with him today." She set the two banana smoothies down before working on the avocado, banana, and seaweed. "He's really weird to, you know, always smiling at the teens when they come in. He always says, 'They die so young'. Whatever that means."

The woman in the next booth chuckled as she walked near them for her own customer, "That is an easy one. I doubt he even has a brother anymore. He probably is just celebrating alone this year and not at that stupid graveyard. I know for a fact that that man is ALWAYS at the graveyard." She walked behind the double doors to the kitchen.

Luke blinked before he frowned, "Ever learned his name?"

"Yeah, after a while we just asked, gets boring saying 'sir sir'. He said his name was Ben Kirby. Funny last name, don'cha think?" she set down the smoothie and the fires. "The total is $14.56, uh…"

"Luke, I'm a cop." The woman smiled wider at his name and what he worked.

"You get a discount then. The total is $9. 43." Luke leaned forward making the woman tilt her head again.

"And I'm going to need to see your security tapes for that man."

Luke came out of the building handing the drinks and food to the three in the back before setting the video tape in the passenger seat. He sighed before pulling his hand held up, "Ninner ninner, Dane, come in."

A man's muffled voice came in, "Yeah, this is Dane."

"Call the hospital, tell them Tennyson is going to the police station…. Oh yeah, Dane… got some bad news… we got five years worth of videotapes to go through." Luke shut off the handheld before pulling out. The two in the back, one not really caring as he began gorging himself on his food, looked at Luke concerned.

"What is going on?"

"Well, good news is, we got a lead on the case, bad news is we got a lead on the case and it's from Ben's drink." Luke made a face as the pulled onto the road and began driving to the station. "Ben, what did you and Albedo usually eat or drink?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays… before bed…" Ben swallowed his food smiling. "Chili cheese fries and a smoothie. Other days nothing, Albedo 'ate' if you consider blood being food." The car grew colder as they all looked at Ben, Luke from the rear view mirror.

"Repeat that?" Luke questioned.

"Blood," Ben motioned with his thumb across his throat, "that is what he normally ate." Luke felt sick to his stomach, he could tell the others did as well as they set their drinks down, and he pulled into the parking lot of the police station.  
He quickly got out and allowed the three also to come out before he walked behind them into the station. Dane rushed forward his glasses slightly slipping from his nose, "Hey, what are those two doing here?"

"No time to drop them off put them on a bench… Ben, come with me… we got more questions to ask… but… mind watching a video?" Ben nodded as he set his cup down and walked behind Luke to the room that he wanted to go to.


	6. My will, I thought truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy EASTER

-Upon our mantel our memory fades, but horror of a scene captured in photo brings out the devil in us all-

Ben froze as he looked at Albedo looking into the camera at him. He felt his body tremble slightly before he reached out and touched the face, his finger trailing down Albedo's body, before tears welled up in his eyes that he fought not to spill over. He looked questioningly at Luke who looked at the picture of Albedo.

Luke gave a soft smile as he tapped on the window to announce they finally had Albedo's picture. They finally could tell the world what that bastard looked like. Albedo had given them his end with Ben still being alive. "Come on, why don't we go back to the hospi-." Luke watched as Ben's face twisted before he stood up and looked around the room his teeth slowing showing as Ben pulled back his lips in snarl.

"He gave me my name!" Luke was taken back as he was slammed into the wall, he didn't expect that from Ben, before he was pushed to the floor his head being lifted up and slammed back onto the ground. "He gave me my name!" Luke blinked as all he could see was Ben on top of him tears spilling down his face onto Luke's.

"GET OFF HIM!" Luke knew that voice… who was it? Ben dropped his head down rubbing his cheek, longingly, against Luke's. He was still crying as he wrapped his arms over and under Luke's head before Luke realized he was being held.

"Why did give me …" Ben didn't finish as he was pulled up and off Luke before tossed to the corner a few guns on him as he shivered and pulled his legs up into a ball he soon looked to be.

"Luke?" Luke looked into Dane's face before smiling, he tasted blood… that wasn't good.  
"Damn… we didn't see that… we… damn, it looks like he tried caving in your head." Luke turned his face to look at the ceiling before he winced.

"We got the picture?" he questioned as Phil came into his view nodding with his gun out.  
"Good… I… I think I'm going to pass out now…" Phil's and Dane's eyes grew as they tried to keep Luke awake but they couldn't stop it.

Phil looked at Dane before at Ben's bed then to Luke's. Luke, persistence of the doctor's on Ben's case, had placed him here with Ben who was heavily sedated. They didn't like the fact that Ben became violent from just seeing Albedo's face and body. The man in the picture, dyed white hair, was around Luke's age in his mid 30's. Tall, muscular build. The man was evil and they knew for a fact he had been doing this sort of thing for fifteen years.

"Thirty years old… he was… Can you believe this? Fifteen when he did that-," Dane pointed to Ben, "to his first victim." Dane shivered as he looked downward at his hands with a shaky breath. "The only thing is… looking back at all the photos… Damn, why didn't we see the connection before, Phil?"

"We weren't looking at that, we were just looking for the corpse." Phil turned his head as he relaxed into the chair he was sitting in watching out the window. "They all look alike and from Albedo's picture… they look alike to a point."

"The key… the key to break this case." Dane looked at Ben before at Luke as the man shifted his head groggily waking up. "Hey!" Phil and Dane shot out of their seats and rushing to Luke's side as the man opened his eyes and blinked owlishly to them.

"Hey, man!" Dane smirked as he and Phil greet, with caution, when Luke woke up a slight groan coming out of his lips before sheer panic overcame the man in the bed. Dane carefully pushed Luke back onto the bed giving Phil a look that made the other nod slightly and leave to get a nurse for the downed yet waking up cop.

When a man rushed in, dark blue scrubs under his white coat, shifted to get Dane to move he looked over the cop who was blinking profusely eyes adjusting and then another groan as the doctor checked his pupil dilation and smiled, "Glad to see you awake, how do you feel? Nauseated?"

"When you shined that light, yeah." Luke shifted slightly being helped up into a sitting position where his lungs were tested and his eyes turned to Ben on the other bed beside him, "What... happened?"

"You were taken down by the kid, Luke. He pretty much cracked your skull. You've been our a whole day." Phil stated pulling one of the chairs over when the doctor said to take it easy and they'd be back in a bit for more tests.

Dane snorted knowing Luke would protest a bit to them but would relent anyways. Dane smiled at his best friend sitting down to the side opposite of Phil, "We got a warrant on that bastard. We're hoping things go well enough in the first few months to get any sort of leads." Dane leaned back looking at Ben on the other side of the room, "Kid's knocked out also. They didn't want to take any chances until they could make sure you were fine to wake him up."

Luke nodded his head before he made a small coughing sound. With a sigh he laid flat again, "So, we have any clues to why the kid flipped out on me and kept saying his name was given to him by that bastard?"

Both other cops shook their heads before sighing a bit more. It still was a mystery for the trio but they figured when Ben awoke that would question it like any interrogation with kids.


	7. I need to feel something

-Things are not always as they seem, but that doesn't mean the unseen are there-

It was as if a switch in his head turned on. To him, at that exact moment, Ben felt the desire to be punished. The growing need to be taken like a cheap whore, which Albedo had said before he was as such taken. Ben could not think straight with this lust growing in his stomach but he knew when his eyes opened that that pleasure he had felt with Albedo, his master, was one that would not be given again. His head turn and spotted a mess of long shoulder length hair, black, from the one who he now knew as Kevin. His eyes lightened up just enough that when Ben's eyes finished examining the other teens body he knew he wanted it pressed against him.

'Would he be rough? Take me like Albedo?' Ben wanted that to feel the weight of a knife or metal of any sort to be clasped around his hand, along his body.

The mere thought of it was enough to send Ben into a wave of overpowering hunger, "Kevin." He moaned out shifting his shoulders. That was when he felt the first tug on his hands of something soft holding him to metal bars on the side of the bed. His eyes lazily looked down at them until his mind purred. Oh god, he couldn't stop the surge of fearful want. Would it feel just as good with Kevin as being taken so violently that he became ill for days as it would be for Albedo? He begged with his eyes to the black haired well developed teen that he'd be fine with it.

The shocked, fear, and disgusted look was returned making the brown green eyed strapped down boy confused. Was there something wrong with Kevin for him to give that look? Or... Was there something wrong with Ben that would cause such a look like that?

Fear grew on Ben's face as Kevin stood up heading out the door looking as if to find a bathroom. Ben slightly heard Albedo's voice mocking him for being such a failure.

Ben's eyes turned to another person he had not seen before in the room. The eyes looked sad before they took Levin's seat and just stared at Ben, "Sorry, kid, that ain't going to happen." The guy looked behind a curtain looking at someone, "Do you know why you are strapped down?"

A small quick nod came back from the boy a few minutes later, "Can you tell me why, kid?"  
The boy nibbled on his lower lip until he opened his mouth, "Because I need to be punished and taught again what I have failed. To listen. "

The guy blinked though paling a few shades then shaking his head. The person behind the screen yelled a bit angrily. It caused Ben to blink and then smile before the smile waned. He shifted struggling in the bonds, "Luke, why are you behind that?"

"Sorry, would have it down if not for the fact I'm getting pinned down." The cop, the one Ben had to stay with, spoke in a low annoyed tone. "Hey, Ben, why do you feel that you need to be punished?"

"Because I deserve it, I want to feel it." Ben smiled in thought of taking such pleasure again.  
"Ben, you are not going to be beaten." The one sitting in his friends chair said.

"So... No sex?" The sheer disgruntled sound out of how Ben put it in a tone that made it seem as if normal for sex to be in a conversation over punishment. Phil shifted uncomfortable now before he laughed, "I am not kidding!" Ben grumbled at the lack of response.  
"Kid you're confused and hurt. Shut up, no one is having sex with you for any reason other than 'love', if you understand."

Ben's eyes widened before he looked away sad the thought not enjoying it at all. He wanted to feel needed in the way or any way but he wasn't sure if he would.

Albedo wasn't happy at all. He wasn't expecting Ben to lose it so fully. To attack the one Albedo had assigned to him because Ben had become protective of Albedo. He frowned thinking a bit over how strong he had pulled the child's will towards him. He would have to leave a message to Ben. His pets couldn't fight just yet.

Albedo smiled a bit then he got up from his current hideout. He chuckled a bit shifting and he was safely walking out of the warehouse and thinking long enough before he turned to buy a gift for Ben. Oh he knew Ben was going to love it.


	8. Daunting Reality

-All things given are taken so easily by another who hasn't given anything-

Kevin's eyes looked at the package next to his mail on the counter that was between his front room and his dining room. He growled unsure on it before he moved closer giving it a hard glare. It had the name 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson' written across the top from a person named 'Odebla'. Kevin wasn't stupid and he knew the name even backwards. It was that bastard who ruined his friends life.

With a final glare he moved to open it but wondered if it would be a good idea to call the people who were taking care of the case over this? He frowned before giving up opening the package letting his curiosity take control. He could handle anything that sick bastard sent him...

Alright...

Maybe he was lying on that when he stared at the small dart he extracted from his neck turned it around in his fingers before the world turned black and he fell to the ground. Maybe he had thought Albedo was that stupid since he did 'hurt' people for a living, but of course Kevin never counted in the fact Albedo did hurt people for a living and had gotten away with so many years of it from Ben's life.

Luke paused when one of the cops stationed out in the hallway told them of a letter addressed to Ben came from Kevin but the message was clearly from the rapist, Albedo. They all, except Ben, looked at each other with some degree of worry and confusion.

This wasn't such a good thing. Kevin didn't fit Albedo's profile. They shifted for a bit in their spots but Luke reluctantly sat still watching the others leave after some time. Though he did demand to see the letter to figure out the meaning behind Kevin's abduction and the 'written' words.

As time passed and an hour had went Luke shifted getting up out of the bed with a bit of difficulty due to how hard it was to not stumble. His head still swam at times but he moved closer to Ben happily. He growled pleased when he sat down on the chair sliding it more to Ben's bed side. He took a breath then he hummed head slipping forward onto Ben's bed.

"You don't look good, Luke." Ben frowned looking rather surprised and he found that he could slightly touch and move his hand through Luke's hair. It was soft, a bit oily, and Luke seemed to seek to be closer to Ben's hand happily. Luke couldn't see but Ben's smile grew even wider eyes roaming Luke's shoulders.

It stayed like this for a while before Luke looked up starting to drift off as a person in the room was smiling at them. Luke paused noting the police uniform and he couldn't really piece together that the hair looked rather off. The eyes as well. It was as if his head was spinning and his eyes so hazed by drugs he had been given.

Luke could feel a bit of pain on his scalp when Ben's hand pulling uncomfortably. Though in a way he didn't find it all that problematic since the boy was struggling at that time with sexual urges. Luke shifted when Ben relaxed his hand and Ben seemed to be talking to someone. The conversation seemed to be more one sided with Ben listening rather than putting his two thoughts he obviously had with how he massaged or gripped Luke's hair.

Ben was quiet as the cop left and Luke smiled as he started to wake up more to more touches. At first to his scalp that felt abused then to his shoulders and lastly to his back. He felt rather content as he looked up at an uncuffed emotionally abused teenager who had been raped his whole life in essence when words reached his ears, "Luke we need to leave. Come with me?"

Somehow Luke didn't seem opposed to the idea. As he stood up his eyes landed strangely on the two different needles on the bed and his ears picked up the faint but should be so much louder and clearer bell of the fire alarm.

Luke felt a sinking in his gut as Ben carried his weight and words whispered to him set Luke into a near broken down crying mess.

"Bring back my brother, let me hold him tight, bring back my brother so I can worship him as he dies."


	9. Lost Once More

-if you can be another person would you take it if the other option was that much more gruesome-

Luke knew something was wrong with himself as he laid curled on his side in a ball his stomach twisting, his head throbbing, and vomit had unfortunately gotten into his hair and on the side of his face. He was feeling as if drugged and beaten.

But I am drugged... I was beaten, and he knew that the alarms screaming in his head to get up should have hinted that something was wrong. Something he had to do, fight for, was wrong. But when he did find the strength to look up and see the swimming world so distorted.  
He found Ben sitting in the seat in front of him but the shoulders bare should have given him a hint that Ben was naked. Or the tangy smell of copper that he occasionally tasted on his tongue. Or the words from whoever was driving that sent shivers down his back and his throat to twist and dry up.

Luke was scared. He had reason to be scared. He was knocked up so bad on narcotics that his vomit looks like rabbits swimming in green slime!  
\-----  
Ben was uneasy at the fact the smell in the car was offsetting. He was tense to the hand on his knee rubbing the thought of Kevin crossed his mind. Kevin visited him every day. Kevin spent time arguing on Ben's behalf. Kevin was taken by Albedo like Albedo was now taking him again, but this time with a twist of Luke thrown in this hellish nightmare in the others poor condition.

The cop had started crying when they were leaving. Ben had never thought he'd see someone break down like that but Ben remembered they had said Albedo was bad. Albedo 'raped' people, whatever that meant, and that Albedo killed people. So, yes, Ben was confused but it was a strange confusion that made him actually start thinking. He liked Luke. Luke was like someone strong Ben wanted as a father figure, strangely Ben had a father Albedo granted him but that father wasn't like Luke. That father was busy and visited rarely as the mother Albedo gave him.

Then there was Gwen, she visited as much as she could. At times looking so broken down. So bruised, so... beaten up. She made trips. She made plans. She brought gifts or tried like Kevin to do things for him that Ben wanted. As if Ben was a normal person. That made Ben happy.

He had not once yearned for Albedo has he had when he woke up. He had not desired to be with the other white haired red eyed man since he had beaten Luke up over seeing Albedo's face.

'And I didn't want to see Albedo's face... I was happy without Albedo. I was 'loved' without Albedo. And Luke was sad and crying and... and...'

"Ben?" Albedo called out, "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy I came to get you?"

"I am," Ben whispered, "But I want to go back. Can I?"

The low mirthless chuckle said 'no' and Ben felt for the first time, so familiar that it had not happen in years, fear.

"Oh it looks like you've gotten some fire back into you. Don't worry, Ben, you'll see them all again. I promise." Albedo's words made Ben feel hollow. He lowered his head and he felt he was crying harder.

Words of his first time seeing Luke crept to his mind 'He killed them all, why did he spare this one?' and Ben felt he knew why. Albedo was looking for a new high. New fun. New...  
Didn't Luke look like Albedo without the white hair and red eyes or was Ben seeing something he shouldn't have in this moment of fear trying to place some comfort in something that was obviously preposterous... and yet Ben thought upon it because it was a distraction his brain desired from the wandering hand and the obvious lust the bastard who harmed Kevin was enjoying from Ben's willing, albeit shaking, body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh... wonder what this realization is that looks like prior victims.


	10. Caged Again

-Thou I walk upon the heaven's hearth, I fear my heart is tugging and spiralling down into the murky depths of a past I tried not to wish upon memory lane.-

Kevin's eyes were trained upon the door in the dark room where he had seen it open several times. His head was still thudding in a dull ache from the attacks that had come on and off for a whole day. His lower body still pained by the assault, not rape he was thankful for but in away he knew the cops and others would classify it as such. Toys used, red with dried blood, sharp edged, and of course he could not forget about the damn styrofoam baseball bat he swore had a metal center.

He didn't walk, nor did he dare attempt because this spot he was in was the only dry spot in this god forsaken room he had found after an hour or more of wandering the ridiculously large for a single captive room Though another reason he was here was because he didn't want to know what was coating his legs and feet. He didn't want to know what that scurrying sound was, he didn't want to know what that damn smell that clung to this room like a disease, he did not want to know what occasionally scuttled over his feet, and by god did he not want to know what was on those toys or in fact the one still lodged so deep inside him he couldn't REACH it. And that thing in him was hurting greatly.

Did Ben go through this with this bastard? Feeling so trapped in a dark, dank, smelly, god awful... Kevin flinched as the door was open and there stood that bastard in all his glory the light surrounding him in a blinding white turning his silhouette into a black void.  
"Ah, Kevin, good you're aware more. Are you enjoying your toy?" That bastard spoke with disgust in his voice.

"Screw you, bastard!" Kevin spat back trying to sit up seeing the arm lifted and a sudden spot of movement from the toy sending him down onto the floor grabbing his stomach tightening his legs as it hurt. He still felt the god damn gunk around his inner thighs. He hated this device forcing his body to have soiled himself.

The bastard laughed stepping in a foot or so before bending down, "Don't be like that. Once you're ... properly trained you'll be the intro to my new game, boy." Kevin paused feeling eyes roaming his naked body and he shivered disgusted. "Granted you lack my usual 'tack' in taste but..." Albedo stood up, "One must not always settle for beauty in the design of an ever lasting perfect plan." He turned, "I'll send Ben to fetch you when it is time for you to be used." He smiled at even as Kevin had a growl in his throat as Albedo was out of the room  
"I will...kill you... bastard!"

Albedo walked over to the bed looking down at the cop with a sigh. He sat down and he started to tend to the wounds in his normal detached method. He had gotten so use to this over his life and his victims. He smiled finished and he looked over the tan, muscled, body and Albedo was smiling.

Things would change. Things would be better soon. Soon his plan involving Ben would be fulfilled.

Ben sat alone in the room his legs pulled up to his chest and he thought slightly over things. he was missing Luke for the protection the other gave. He was missing Kevin and Gwen for the ability to feel wanted. He was missing the outside, granted he had been in the hospital. He wasn't sure why he was for so long. But as he looked over his wounds he figured why. They still looked horrible and still needed time to heal.

With a long drawn out breath he laid back hearing the sounds of the door opening to this room before closing and locking with a key Ben was sure to be placed somewhere upon Albedo's body Ben looked up eyeing the man who was looking at the boys body.

Ben shivered in fear his legs crossed in a sort of form of protecting what he knew Albedo would soon come to steal. To maim... rape.

Ben looked away as Albedo moved over to his body. Ben nearly yelped in fear as he felt Albedo move pulling his legs apart. Ben's eyes moved catching Albedo's blood red eyes and the sadistic smirk. With a small breath Ben closed his eyes looking away. He couldn't stop this. He knew his body wanted Albedo.

Albedo chuckled as he slowly moved lying his body on top of the boys, "Don't be like that. We have a while before we have to do anything... dirty. Let us just enjoy being back together. I missed you terribly, Ben. So, so terribly."

"I missed you as well." Ben whispered, "I missed... so much." Ben felt these were the words to be spoken. He could see how 'happy' Albedo was with this response.


	11. I’m a Doctor

-I sentence myself to death. I have surrendered and for such an act I become my own grotesque monster.-

Ben's, eyes watered, rose as his back had arched in a way he had never felt once in his life. He was drooling and his eyes that had been staring at nothing turned and caught the red eyes that were over his body. This was their first time together in a way that was opposite of a knife in Ben's hands and Albedo pounding into his body in such a demented abusing way. Ben's eyes closed when something, a pleasured sound, left his lips and he wanted to scream. Not ten feet away on a bed of white with straps and vines and other 'things' that kept the captured near dead cop alive. The cops weak looking eyes was trained on them. His eyes showed his sorrow of failing to protect Ben.

The other looked so pasty that Ben knew the sexual pleasure he was doing would hopefully pay out. Albedo had promised to let him go. To free Luke and return him to a hospital for care, proper care. What Ben didn't know was that the medicine and blood was what was causing such a bad reaction in Luke's body. Albedo was doing much to make these last few hours perfect. He had to get things ready before he set his plan into motion on the final stage.  
Albedo grinned as he laid his head down finally finished with the pleasuring. Reforming a bond that was starting to vanish due to the absence of Albedo in Ben's life. He rolled over onto the bed thinking, "Ben, I have a few questions I need to ask of you. You must be honest. How do you feel towards Luke now after you have spent time with the other?"

Ben paused then looked at Luke before at Albedo, "I... He is much like you? He is safe."  
Albedo smiled, "And of that 'Levin' boy?"

Ben didn't understand these questions but as he leaned closer to seek to hide his face in Albedo's bare chest he thought carefully of this answer, "He is my friend who I deeply care for."

"Which one do you want me to kill." Albedo laughed when he heard Luke thrash weakly against his restraints and he knew that boy he was enjoying playing with, so much more violent as he was older never having experienced this before at the age Ben had. Albedo was loving this new game he had formed ten years prior. "Well?"

"I... I don't want either of them to die."

"Wrong." Albedo leaned in kissing Ben's lips, "Pick one that you want to keep alive. Your friend or Luke."

Ben started to cry at this before he rolled over and tried to fight back the thoughts he knew were going to show on his face while thinking this over. Albedo never asked him these things. Albedo never played these games before... Albedo never... never... Ben tensed as he felt a knife placed in his hands from Albedo's own calloused ones. He noticed then the black hunting knife even more by the semi familiar weight. The same if not brand new than the one he had used his whole life with Albedo. He felt his stomach drop before he looked questioningly at Albedo, "Why?"

"Because I am making you an offer you cannot deny. If you do not choose they both die and we'll use that Gwen girl. I hate woman, you know this Ben, I would rather flay them alive than use them in fun." Albedo stood up, "I'll bring Kevin in here. You will them tell them both how you feel about them. Then you will fuck them." Albedo smirked seeing the pale, drastically pale, look on the tan boys face the green eyes suddenly upon Luke's body. Albedo could see the way the other now suddenly looked at Luke differently. 'Fuck them' was a hidden message he had long since drilled into Ben's mind. It was the final meaning, final stage, in the development in what Albedo wanted the boy to be. Ben's mind would only think upon sex, the pleasure of what he had always listened to form Albedo. The words had wrung tue and it was now taking hold over every first prior emotions and actions before he spoke them.

Then slowly on another thought he began to think of this almost with a zealous and humours 'X' factor incident. Albedo had thought that Ben's father would have been the second person he would have to use for this game not a friend who was not related, yet after much hard earned digging had shown to have tied to Albedo's cause, but it paid off because this person had fought and stayed and cared for Ben better than Albedo thought the father would.

"Me... on their cocks?" Ben questioned with a silent, aroused voice at the thought of being taken by another and Albedo watched the way the knife traced the stomach of his own body without his mind knowing.

"No, Ben, you will only ever be taken by me, understand?" Albedo demanded in a voice that stated respect him or expect pain.

"Yes..." Ben flushed then rolled out of the bed and he walked slowly over to Luke the other's eyes widening by the second seeing the lust overpowering the concern. The desire that had attached itself to Ben the time in the hospital when he needed to be taken returning full force. Though Luke felt in his hazy mind this was a different desire. The want to see how it felt to be the one who was in control. To be the one taking and not the one underneath. The power, Luke saw flashing over Ben's face, showed such hunger for it. The desire to take charge.  
Luke nearly gasped when he heard the laugh and the door closing. He felt his throat dry as he desperately tried to speak to wake Ben up from this strange desire. This want to be the one to claim. The knife held in his hand to the point the grip had whitened his knuckles. He watched the acid green eyes roam over the clothed body. The sudden jerky movements caused Luke's swimming vision to dart to the blade, sharp edge, slice the air before coming down slashing and tearing before in seconds the clothing adorning Luke's body were ripped off after the brutal knife treatment. The shallow and a few deeper cuts upon his chest and hips made Luke focus drastically.

It was then Luke realized that the Ben he knew had somehow been replaced. There in Ben's eyes was a look so murderous that Albedo's furious killer glare met no comparison to this. Ben had this wicked glee in it that Albedo's had lacked. Ben's face lowered tongue tracing over one of the wounds and that was all it seemed to take before Luke screamed in pain.  
In seconds Ben had pulled away stumbling and dropping the hunting knife to the floor eyes wide looking at Luke emotions returning to his green acid eyes flowing with tears, concern, and disgust in the fact he had hurt the cop who had done nothing but help him. Ben shook his head seeing the deep bite his own teeth had placed upon the clammy pale, and salty skin of Luke's hips. The other was thrashing around in his restraints calling out louder at moments before soothingly, "Ben, Ben it's alright... It's Albedo... BEN... it's alright... just... buddy, let me out of these, please? We can talk more and.. and I will get you things... hm? Anything, just untie me.."

Ben felt that lust grow from the thrashing. The fear was so palpable that Ben's tongue was heavy in his mouth. He picked up the knife before walking back to the cot and he moved to undo Luke's feet feeling Luke relax. But the more Ben's eyes darted over the bite, the flax cock, the face, oh god... he had not noticed before but Albedo had placed contacts into Luke's eyes making them bright red. Ben's hands stopped what they were doing. He stepped back and couldn't stop the trembling. Luke... was now pale as Albedo's albino self, yet there was somehow an olive tint to some areas of his body that came when he had calmed down slightly. His hair was still the same color plastered to the skin but the eyes held Ben's own.

"Ben. Ben look at me. What's wrong? Let me out of this, Let me-." Luke hissed at the blade tossed at him hitting over his shoulder with the hilt before the edge of it sliced down his cheek right below his eye then down. "Ben!" Luke struggled, "Luke, remember, it's me Luke! I'm the cop that's been-. Don't you fuck come near me kid!"

The cold, lifeless stare was back. Ben's eyes were wide, his chest rising up and down. Ben stepped forward once before twice. It hit Ben then that this was Luke but... but this bastard...  
Albedo sat down in front of the door to Kevin's room eyes closed shoulders slumped forward waiting, "Kevin, if you left here would you ever think about why I have yet to kill you or Ben as I have with countless others?"

Kevin hesitantly responded finding this to be the strangest questions he ever had been asked by his kidnaper and his best friends rapist.

"Let me tell you one thing. You will desire to protect Ben if this all goes as I plan. Whether you agree with how he ... does things is all up to you. I have no doubt that in the end you will act as I believe." Albedo looked up and his eyes held one longing emotion. Desire for things to be seen and done his way. "Ben will remember what broke him today. Ben will remember how he came to be in my possession. Ben... sweet fuckable toy will remember the truth behind my 'pick' of him. I've treated him far more like royalty." Albedo stood up turning, "Get up. Move in a way I disagree with and that toy in you will do a lot more than vibrate. It's also loaded with some nice high grade explosives."

Kevin paled getting up and he walked after Albedo's retreating form. He found silence to be the best option with this sick bastard when he seems off. Less pain. And this was just from a day at least of being with him. Kevin's eyes ran over the tense naked body.

The hallway was detestable. It was obviously an abandoned building. They walked, Kevin stumbling occasionally at the jumping feeling of the toy keeping him off guard and the pain flaring up again and again. He came to a room hoping to god Ben was inside. Though the moment they walked in Kevin nearly turned around running.

There upon a desk, dust covering it, splayed across the desk and papers was a pile of bones and clothing. There on the side was a cup for coffee, in the corner was a hand held cop radio. There on the floor was a gun and a badge. Kevin looked at Albedo who moved touching the bones of the dead cop, obviously a cop now that Kevin could see the clothing with a few strips of better preserved clothing, and the broken skull.

"It's been... ten years since I killed my 'partner'." Albedo's eyes looked at Kevin's, "The one who first took your friend and raped him. Kevin, meet my partner who I knew only by the name he would let me know him up until the last few days of his life. Omnitrix." Albedo's eyes looked at the badge, "I've played hard to fetch with misleading leads. I think it's time people realized the truth." His smirk grew, "And oh what fun it will be." He turned fully to Kevin, "I believe you will recognize this name, Kevin. Vilgax."

Albedo watched the tan face pale and the boy moved back a few steps weak kneed, "Yes, I thought so." He laughed, "But did you know that all my 'prizes' were of his choices. The moment they became of an age he thought each of my 'conquests' were no longer able to be 'pleasurable' he made sure I killed them. MEET my creator. My 'father' who raped my own mother who was in his charge in witness protection up until her death by his hand in 'having' me. You've met his other son, a few years older than I am actually. My 'brother' who I keep close eyes on. Luke changed his name to his mothers maiden name of his mothers family, father abuse can do such horrendous things to ones family. Look at me! I'm walking proof! What was his last name before he changed it ... oh yes,." Albedo laughed seeing the confused face, unsure, "Azmuth."


	12. The Painful Past

-Steep trails upon dirt that muddy my knees, my pants, my feet. Trip and stumble, trip and fall, I cannot stand very long. I'm lost and I want to cry but I must get back up, I must walk, the wolf is at my heel but this wolf is just a faint memory I thought long ago locked and perfectly sealed away. I rather like my current tormentor, he's gentle as a butterfly with just a few simple cuts, this wolf though... This wolf has stolen something so precious to me that I will never get back: My innocence.-

Ben was freaking out.

No, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, if that was his real name, was not freaking out. He was melting down, dotting the I's, crossing the T's, and crossing and scribbling and ripping the shit in every form of the way humans knew how. Ben was literally unsure what was happening. There before him was Luke but there before him stood the face of some ghost that in his nightmares he feared beyond just fear. There was the living embodiment of what fear should be. The face the one over him smirking down at him when he was so young. The person that he thought was just a vivid dream that was an imaginary friend that helped him think two people did the terrible things to him not just one until one day he gave up and just could no longer believe or fight or whatever therapist or doctors or whoever you out there might call it.

Ben was stepping back because a breathe and a half later he was thinking back to that day and it hit him. Oh god did it hit him how stupid he was and is and always will be. He still was stupid. He had not told anyone how he had enjoyed his time with Luke in some 'fatherly' way but...  
Now the thought was twisted back to that scene that had tossed him to hell. A single game of soccer he begged his grandpa Max to take him to. It was at the time his favorite sport because he could easily do it.

Ben remembered this and he wanted to cry. He remembered this life this frozen painful last moment of this beautiful naive life; God, did he not want to.

He got into an argument somehow and ran off screaming about how everyone was always against him. He was never understood because he was the black sheep and he didn't get straight A's like their precious Gwen. He always was furious with his cousin for her popularity.  
Her parents got her everything she ever could want and his would always compare him to her.

And...

Ben remembered that day he talked to his grandfather on the soccer field one on one for summer their first real time alone. He swore it felt that even his grandfather spent more time with Gwen than him, well Max did buy her that new computer the start of summer and Ben did only get a journal but he did use it he didn't have an issue writing down the rather lame adventures with his family- Gwen, Ben swore, was the only one other than Kevin that actually treated Ben like an actual person on some magnitude.

It was normal up until Ben asked a question, "So, Grandpa Max, my birthdays coming up next month and I wanted to give you a heads up on what I wanted." Ben was actually rather excited about this. He wanted it for a simple reason because he recently had been practicing. Gwen had said he had been good and so had a few other people who saw. It was just doodles but they were really dub to dream up: aliens.

So he wanted a sketch book some, pencils, and coloring pencils but when Max stopped the ball looking at Ben seriously Ben tensed wondering if he had done something wrong. He wasn't disrespectful in asking. He had done his summer reading, homework, and Gwen had asked first he was SURE of this so... What could be the problem?

"Ben, you know I'm strapped on cash this summer. We'll just have to make due with your birthday with a cake and-." But Max paused because Ben's mouth was open and Ben just stared at his grandfather for several long hard minutes until snapping.

The words were more to Ben like a slap in the face because he knew they were mere lies. He knew his grandfather had money but now obviously didn't want to spend any of it on Ben himself because, well: Black sheep, bad luck, unwanted... should he go on?

"Stripped on cash?!" He almost shouted hoarse upon the first sentence of his fury, "You went shopping for Gwen's gift last week at a fucking fortune store and you won't spent a few bucks on me?" Ben was at this point in tears being only ten and yet realizing that somehow he did something that just wasn't good enough for his grandfather who he had always thought liked him best over his cousin. He was not just hurt but he was livid, "First my parents and you too!" And Ben turned thanking the gods he was young and fast as he ran... Running was why he liked soccer, track didn't have the feel as soccer did nor did football in his young impressionable mind. Soccer... Everything just worked. Everything had worked, at least until that point.

Ben was ten when he met the man who changed his life for good. He was starving and it was dinner. He hadn't seen his Grandpa Max at all and he felt abandoned but somehow he expected this. He just kept walking until he walked into him. Officer Vilgax. He was nice, at least that was how it seemed. It didn't seem bad at all and he spoke to Ben as if he existed. The food that Vilgax bought was one that Ben to this day will never forget. He drooled over it and had the older officer laughing. He seemed so kind. So understanding.

When Ben opened up about his love of soccer Vilgax stated he didn't know much but he would play some. Since he was off work and didn't have kids he would keep Ben company until Ben was ready to go home. It was one of the nicest things that Ben had ever heard. So they played. Vilgax was terrible. Hours passed. Ben wore himself out that when he fell asleep he never knew what was happening until it was too late.

Ben just remembers hands, that face, that sadistic looks, pinned to the floor of some van or something after being hit from behind on the field. Maybe it was the field? He just knew that it was painful. He just knew that he lost one thing.

He wasn't a person anymore.

"No, you... You're just m-my imagination...you d-don't ex-exist... Vilgax..." And it was Luke's turn to pale and stiffen as his eyes were on Ben's body and face staring and baring down at him.  
Luke's eyes stared at Ben shocked that the name was known of the dead beat of an old man of his. For all Luke knew the bastard of his father was somewhere far away screwing around and ruining another persons life like he had his mother's and his. Luke's struggling grew slightly as Ben seemed to be lost in some kind of nightmare-ish trance. His eyes seemed so distant that he wasn't quite seeing Luke.

The cop had to get Ben's attention to focus on the here, now, and the damn bastard less fact that Luke was not his father no matter how much Luke looked less like him when Luke was sick, granted Luke probably looked like hell thus looked whole fucking lot like his bastard of a grotesque father.

"Ben." His voice was soft, soothing, he hoped it broke through this rabbit panic that had settled into Ben's once calm nice composure, "Come back to me, please?" It did, slightly. Ben stared at him, Ben panicked slightly but there seemed to be more than just panic there as there was more memories. Something painful. Something so raw, so emotional, so torn and angry, and something that seemed to be close to snapping and wanting to just give up and say 'I'm not worth it, I've never been worth it, have I'. It hurt Luke to see this. God did it hurt Luke to see anything like this on a kids face that had been through hell and who had been struggling and almost at the end thriving with bits of nudges and pushes to get back into a world he had never seen.

Bounding and striving and leaping with such vigor with smiles and color to his cheeks that this colorless 'thing' before him looked nothing like the kid he had come to know with in the last month... month in a half he had come to be the child's guardian from that sick bastard Albedo.  
"Lu-L-," Ben struggled with his name because his throat was closing up but Ben was now walking towards him. The closer Ben got the more Ben was shaking though Luke got the sneaking suspicion it wasn't because of his resemblance from his dad this time, "Lu-L-k... My C...Cousin... G...Gwe...Gwen... D...Did..did Y-you li-like he-her as well when s-she came over?"  
It was one of the oddest questions that had, in Luke's personal and work opinion while being strapped to a table in a madman's care with a rape victim who was on a verge of a break down on oh-so many levels while he personally was on a verge of some sort of illness break down... Why the HELL was he bringing his cousin into this situation?

"Ben, first of all, I've only met your cousin a handful of times, so honestly liking her is going too far. She seems to be a decent person so I would state she is alright. I would state I can tolerate her... we'll talk on this later, alright? But I like you?" he tried to make this not a question in case Ben was worried Ben felt he wasn't liked and emotionally was hurt. They had jabbed a bit about it and Kevin had stormed off that time when Ben had sexually come onto him. Ben didn't understand the difference between like emotionally and love sexually.

A therapist Luke was sure could sort this all out over time. Right now Luke had to sort our life or death and life seemed pretty goddamn good to him.

Ben's eyes cleared up more the thought that Luke liked, wanted him, seemed to make him focused, "Oh," Ben's voice gained ground and he flushed just a tiny bit gaining color to his once drastically pale cheeks that a few seconds before looked sunken in and hollow. "Can...I ask you another ...Q-Question?"

"You just asked one, but sure." Luke chuckled with a slight cough the fact Ben was seeming to come out of this phase seeming to be 'him' seeming to be right was making Luke relax and calming down. "Why did he do it? I ... I thought... I thought all this time... Why did he do it?" That first time was the only one that never made it through the monumental ones that came after Albedo's continuous ones. "I thought cops were suppose to protect us?" Luke's stomach fell, "Ben, what ... do you mean?"

"Why did -." but Ben's attention changed to the door opening and Kevin walking in first with Albedo following behind gun drawn sipping some drink lazily before setting it on a counter sighing. His eyes darting to Ben then to Luke before smiling at the two.

"Sorry, it took so long, I had to show Kevvy here a pile of bones rotting out in back. Kev?" Albedo lowered the gun turned it so the butt was facing Kevin who took it hands just slightly shaking but it was just slightly, "Go mad with power boy. Take some of that 'Chemical X'." Albedo laughed and turned walking away to sit near his drink.


	13. Crazy Love

-Yet no more innocences remains still something in me desires such a curtain, something that is not that first, battered burning pain, that stripped me of a life I once walked-

Ben just stared transfixed at Kevin who had on hand on his head the other on the gun looking at it with the strangest look. It didn't suit him in the slightest but at the same time it sent shivers down Ben's spine. Ben could see the sway in Kevin's hips like he was dancing to music in his head. Strange music because he was grinning like some maniac.

Ben's eyes moved to Albedo almost desperate for an answer to this strange creature that had taken his friends body before him. Albedo smiled in a slight way showing just a few teeth after swallowing what was in his mouth from his smoothie. He moved from his spot to Ben's side careful of Kevin as if Kevin was a wild animal and somehow that gleam in Kevin's eyes stated he was. Ben looked to Albedo, Luke now forgotten, Luke forgetting himself to a point as well, when Albedo stood right next to Ben leaning down to whisper for the three of them to hear.

"Chemical X, short lasting drug. It is a drug that was put on the street about the time you were in my care. I looked into Kevin's records he was a supposed dealer and user. From his reaction: Not a user, probably a dealer from how he knew what it was... I think. I also think a Shifter user. Probably still uses." Albedo laughed, "legal drug, treatment for insanity!"

Luke glared at Albedo before back to Ben's friend frowning at the way the other moved causing a jerky motion which made the gun to go off. Kevin stared at it before laughing.

"What do you mean 'shifter user'?" Luke growled out though it held nothing but his coughing instead of as a bark.

"Shifter users. It is a drug given out to a few with a genetic defect. It keeps them sane. Chemical X makes the normal insane. Very power stuff." Albedo looked at Luke, "Vilgax was selling it, Kevin here was brought in by Vilgax once. Not to the cops. To a 'cheap' shop he use to run. Oh, didn't you know. But don't worry. I'm testing something. I'm winning. Ben go see Kevin. Give him a kiss."

Ben's eyes went wide then he nodded weakly walking forward then looking down. He was going to die by his best friends hand who he secretly crushed for these last few weeks, if not longer he felt by how easy it was to trust Kevin!

Luke moved his head slightly fearful for Ben's safety as Albedo moved to Luke's side, "I want you to watch. Son of Vilgax. I want you to suffer. I see how Ben is 'close' now to this one. He use to always call for 'Kevin'. I did a lot of research into it. Vilgax didn't like his toys attached to another person so Kevin's life had to be... threatened. Throw in some 'charges' and Vilgax had Kevin's life ruined. School no more, life no more. Everything gone. Better yet," Luke looked up at Albedo, "I found my 'replacement killer'." Luke moved thrashing in his restraints his mind thinking on how a kid, Kevin, who had a life was going to be forced into insanity and a murderer by a psychopath.

"BEN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Luke screamed as loud as he could before Albedo's elbow landed on his chest the pain so uncomfortable that he coughed-moaned. He heard three more shots and he wanted to cry out for the boy.

Then the sound of giddy laughter, fist against flesh, a body on the floor harshly meeting it.  
Luke felt the bed shifting and he was soon able to turn his head to watch better. Luke could hear the slurping sound of Albedo at his side as he watched Kevin raise the gun slamming it down into Ben's shoulders and chest, occasionally face. It was Kevin's face that did it to the cop, the sadistic glee, the lust for more. The splattered blood look and the lust for more.

Luke paled so much more he felt faint.

It wasn't until just a bit later the gun was tossed the sound of it going off and Albedo sighed, "Idiot." that Luke noticed what was then happening. Ben and Kevin kissing. What the hell had happened.


	14. Breaking, Rebuilding

-Oh, dear, did I do something I shouldn't? Well, I'll shoulder the blame if you silence your mouth, but that isn't to happen, right?-

Ben's mind was blacking out as he licked his lips breathing heavily when Kevin finally pulled away from him. He was not sure what was going on because of the sudden violence becoming the sexual tension that was exerted in the kiss. Ben looked up at Kevin's dazed eyes focusing in and out on him before the other seemed to focus less rolling off unsure where he was once more. Ben's heart plunged realizing the other might not have known what he was doing. The thought of it was hurting Ben's heart.

Ben moved gripping Kevin's hand. Why did he feel so attached to the other so much? He didn't understand this very much but it didn't seem to be just him that was attached to each other. Kevin's skin was prickling with raised hairs. The dark coal black eyes looked back at him now so focused, so wanting, so happy, yet there was fear there at the same time. Ben was worried why before Gwen's face flashed in his eyes.

It was strange. Ben got along well, alright on some levels, with her but right now he felt such fury. He realized that Kevin was 'straight' but the other had acknowledged that he could have been something different just now. Ben just looked at Kevin's eyes.

"Ben... I... I'm so-."

Memories of Gwen again resurfaced, painful and scab scraping away what was poorly healed over, before Ben slapped Kevin's hand away, "WHY! You love her don't you!"

Kevin's eyes were bright with shocked tears and he nodded fighting the need to slip back under the haze of this drug he was on. He lowered his head hating to see the other seeming to be in some sort of suffering from this. It wasn't like Kevin meant to kiss. They never would be.

Albedo smiled before he sighed, "And here is the root of all my hard work falling into place. A macho man like Kevin would never accept what I, or your father, Luke, turned Ben into." Albedo twirled the knife he pulled from under the tabled Luke was strapped to. "Goodbye."

"Don't!" Luke hissed though grateful he wasn't harmed.

Kevin couldn't dodge the fist that slammed into his face. His eyes closed in pain before he looked up noticing the haggard look Ben now excluded. IT was beyond anything Kevin could explain. The sudden flicker from the calm, understanding, shy, and wanting acceptance Ben he had come to enjoy the company of... start to feel the unforgettable desire of love for, the brotherly love of course his mind tried to lie to his heart. Then there stood this Benjamin Tennyson whose eyes were wide one hand across his body out a few inches from the punch still fisted. The other hand gripped through his hair.

The scream sent every muscle in Kevin's body aflame. Kevin's mouth watered, tears falling from his eyes, as he watched Ben's short nails trail down his face dragging over his skin clawing at it tell it was bleeding. Ben didn't even flinch.

"Ben!" Kevin tried to scramble to the other side but a shot to his side from his fallen gun had him blinking. Kevin fell chest to the floor before he turned, "A...Albe..."

"Thank you, Kevin. I had thought Ben would fall in love with Luke, so willing was I to kill my own brother." Albedo said a bit with a sorrowful note as he dropped down pulling Kevin's neck to the side jabbing a needle into Kevin's neck, "But you, to know that Ben liked you before and now makes me laugh. You shouldn't be so homophobic, Kevin, because thanks to you..." Albedo looked up, "You helped me finish creating my monster."

"Ben..." Kevin's eyes rolled into the back of his head his blood was on fire from the injection.

►☼☼☼◄

-Regret, remorse, redemption. I demand nothing of this but bloodshed and the thought of murder. I am nothing, you love me though I am nothing? Maybe just a bit longer in this hell then you'll be my white night in this crimson castle.-

Kevin's eyes were facing the window at the hospital he was in. His eyes were shadowed with self-doubts and disgust. He had learned so much the last few days that he never wanted to learn in his whole life. His views of the word turned up and scattered in an explosion. Kevin only knew that the one good thing in his life as a child had been returned and he had a chance to make things right. To be happy with Ben.

Then it happened. Ben's mental state had shattered. It was because the one person who he loved was with the person who made Ben's life a living hell. Had... had caused Ben to be raped and abused for years. 

Kevin wasn't sure what to say to this but he felt the eyes and the disgusted looks. As if his desire for a friendship that was lost, from actions of the parents, grandparents... Kevin turned to look at Luke who walked in. The other looked like hell but it was not as terrible as before.

"You'll be released soon once we're sure the drug is out of your system." Luke sat down, "We found Albedo's body mutilated in the next town." Luke looked away from Kevin, "He wrote a few things down that I... was hoping you would understand better than I. Or if it is Albedo not Ben."

"What?"

"A vendetta: I'm finished. I'm over. This is the end, no more games, no more fun. You left me for dead, you let him take me again. I never was worth the time so I'll take the time I lost because of you all." Luke took a breath, "We think its Ben who left the message."

"No, Ben didn't write this, he wouldn't have... There's something you should know about Ben that I don't think his family understood." Kevin shifted the leashes around his body, the cuffs tightening, "Ben's smart, not just average smart, but he never wanted to apply it. Ben's smart and I helped break him like his family did who abandoned him. They had every chance to get him back. They had every chance to save him, but they didn't because Ben was 'dumb' in their eyes." Kevin growled, "I want to help find him."

"And not find Gwen?" The memory of Gwen leaving town suddenly filled both their minds when the news of what both Ben’s family and her own had done, caused, and allowed to happen to her cousin. To her she felt responsible for being the reason Ben had lived in such a painful world. Though there was speculations of doubt if that really was why she left town at all in the police department investigating the family abuse of Benjamin Tennyson.

"No, I was a fool to think she came here willingly to see Ben. She hardly ever came and to know now she could every single time I asked but she refused...I just am sorry I fell for the 'Tennyson' charm." Kevin lowered his head.

"Get some rest, Kevin. When this is over we will either have Ben in cuffs or on a body bag. As much as I hate the thought the kid ... I don't think we can save him."

"Don't give up hope, cop'a." Kevin's eyes drooped tears falling down his face, "Ben will... get sane again... we'll...find him..." he choked up on his words though he prayed it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished :)


End file.
